Man, I Feel Like A Woman
by needapenname
Summary: "Yeah. Like, 'stop-eating-the-paste' special." Rose said. I reached across the table and her over the head. "Ah! My hair! That took me like fifteen minutes, Lily!" she joked. "Oh, suck it up…" I muttered, mock-harshly. She scoffed playfully. Song fic


_Let's go girls. C'mon. I'm going' out tonight, I'm feeling' alright, gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah, I wanna scream and shout! No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time. _

"Rose, hurry up! I want to go now!" I called up the stairs, knowing whining will work best on her.

"Coming, Lils! Are the other girls still going?" she asked from her bedroom.

"Kris owled, said she would be a few minutes late. Don' t ask why because I don't know, but I'm willing to bet it has to do with all. Aimee and Amanda will be going, of course."

"What about Roxanne?"

"Of course, it's her bachelorette party! The only reason she didn't get ready at home is because she spent the night with Taylor and decided to get ready there instead."

"Oh, I see how she is. Alright, here I come." she said, descending the stairs. "Lils, you look great, as per usual."

"Thanks, so do you!"

I was wearing a razor-back black tank-top with a purple flowy mini-skirt (well as flowy as you can get with a mini, anyway...) and black knee-high boots. My long read hair was wavy, resting near my belly button, with the bangs pinned on top of my head with bobby pins. I had on glitter lip gloss and shimmer eye-shadow, but not so much I looked like a slut.

Because I'm not.

Rose had on black skinny jeans, a red graphic tee with red Converse. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony with bits and pieces falling out to frame her pretty face. She only wore mascara because she had insanely short lashes.

"Let's go girl." I said, holding my arm out so we could Side-Along to Taylor's place where Roxy was staying.

With a lurch, we landed (rather ungracefully, I might add.) on the door step and let ourselves in like we've been told countless times to do.

"Hey, Lils, Rosie." Taylor, Rox's fiancé greeted from his spot on the couch with the TV on the sports channel. Typical.

"Hey, Tay." Rose said, plopping down next to him.

"How goes it, Taylor?" I said before going upstairs to see how Roxy was getting along with her make up. She wasn't the girly girl type, so I had to make sure she was putting everything where she was supposed to. "Rox? Can I come in?" I asked, knocking on the master bedroom door.

"Yeah, Lily, come on."

"Hey. Getting on alright with your make up and heels?" I asked cheekily.

She gave me a sarcastic look and turned back to the mirror, grunting in frustration. "No. Help."

"Come here." I said, taking the foundation from her.

"Thanks." she said when I was done.

"'Course. What're maids of honor for?"

"Point taken."

"Alright Rose, we are leaving. Get away from the TV or we're leaving with out you. Football's boring anyway- at least, not as cool as Quidditch." I said, laughing when both Rose and Tay shot me a look. Taylor Allin was a Muggle and didn't know Roxy was a witch until two days before he proposed. Today was the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"Bye babe. When will the guys get here, do you know?" Roxy asked.

"Any minute. See you tomorrow, love." he said, getting up to help us all back into our jackets and see the car off. We were traveling using Muggle transportation because couple of Tay's female friends were coming and they were obviously Muggles.

"You guys wait in the car, yeah?" Rox said, looking at us pointedly, then at Tay. I got the hint that they wanted to snog but Rosie obviously didn't so I pulled her away to the end of the driveway.

"See you tomorrow, Tay. Please don't take _too_ long, guys, I want to go _now_!" I mock-whined.

They smiled and began their snog-fest before Rose and I even turned away. I gagged and Rose laughed.

"Okay, so I know you already told me, but what club and hotel are we going to?" Rose asked as the limo pulled up. _Sweet_!

I sighed, "Dude! We are going to the Icon Night Club and the London Hilton hotel." I separated each syllable. "But remember- Rox can't know 'till we get there so when we get close we'll have to blind fold her." we got in the car and the driver turned the car on but I told him to wait for the bride-to-be and gave him three sticky notes that had addresses on all of them, "When Rox -the bride- get's here, we need to go there and pick up the other girls for the party. Thank you."

"Also, you can't tell her where they are going for the honeymoon, that's most important." I said in a rush and then turned toward the door that had just been opened by Roxy.

"Alright, let's hit it!" she giggled, getting in the limo before the driver took off the first address.

"Roxanne Weasley's bachelorette party."

"You're in." the bouncer to the club said.

"Thank you. Come on Rox. Oh, hey, there's a step there, don't trip on it. We want a trip to the club, not the hospital."

"Oh, can it Lils." Roxy snapped playfully.

"You know perfectly well that that's not going to happen." I replied cheekily.

"Okay, Manda, you can take the blindfold off her now." Rose said, referring to Amanda, Tay's friend.

"Got'cha."

"Aims, take this money and order us all something, please."

Aims (Amy) took the money and went off to find the bar.

"Ohmygod! Is this Icon?" Roxy exclaimed as soon as Manda took the blindfold.

I nodded, "Yes. What did you expect, the Electric Cowboy?" I scoffed. "That place is a dump and I was the best party planner at Hog- school." I corrected myself quickly. Aims and Manda were Muggles and didn't know Rox, Rose, and I weren't.

Not that they knew what a Muggle was to begin with.

But I digress.

"Point taken. Hey, Aims. Where are our drinks?" Rox asked as Aimee walked over to us.

"They're on the table, of course. Here, Lily, the change. You know, leftover money."

She handed me two dollars and I pretended to know what she was talking about.

She and Manda led us over to a table with three margaritas and two martinis. I could tell they were talking about how weird Rose, Rox, and I were.

"Haha! Thanks Aims, how did you know what Lils and I liked?" Rose asked, grabbing a strawberry margarita.

"Yeah. How?" I echoed, sipping on my martini.

"Eh. Women's intuition, I suppose."

We all laughed as the waitress came up to our table. She had curly blonde hair and it was pulled into a twisty French braid that was pulled over her shoulder. She wore Daisy Dukes and a slutty red tank top.

She looked… lovely…

Ahem…

"May I take your orders?" she asked with a southern American accent. I wondered why she worked here instead of somewhere in Alabama.

"We'll need another second." Rose said.

"Kay, well what do you want to drink?" she said, rather snobbishly.

I motioned to the drinks and she rolled her eyes and left.

"Wow. Bitchy…" Rox stage whispered.

"You got that right." I said and we all laughed.

"Hmm… I think I'll get the chicken strips with the Caesar salad." Rose said. She hadn't been paying attention to us at all. Instead, she was pursuing the menu the whole time. "What about you guys?"

"Probably the same thing, but with a garden rather that a Caesar." Rox replied, looking at the menu.

"I see ya'll are ready now." the waitress came back and pushed me into Aims so she could sit down. "Finally!" she muttered in what obviously thought was under her breath.

"I don't think I like you attitude." I snapped.

"Aw… Isn't that just sad that, eh?"

"You know what-"

"We are ready to order now!" Rose interrupted with a pointed look in my direction then a scathing one at the waitress, who, now that I looked at her name tag, I knew to be name Mae.

Really?

Wow.

"What'll it be?" she snapped.

Rose and Roxy rattled off what they wanted and I glanced at the menu before telling her I wanted sushi.

I don't know why they had sushi at a nightclub but apparently they did.

Aimee and Amanda said what they wanted, but I wasn't paying any attention.

I was looking to see what non-alcoholic drinks they had.

Someone had to be sober to direct the limo driver where to go.

Hmm… I guess I'd just have to have a fountain drink. Yum.

I loved soda!

Although, it's probably not good for the diet I'm on…

Eh, one night off wouldn't kill me. I mean, I'm not fat so I think I'll live.

"Lily, you're not seriously thinking about not drinking tonight are you?"

"Yes, of course I am. I only drink rarely, so what's the big deal, Rox, you should be used to it by now!" I said.

"Meh." she said indifferently, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and kept looking at the menu.

"So, Rox, are you going to tell us what your dress looks like or are we just going to have to wait, even though we are your bridesmaids?" Manda asked.

"I'll show it to you tomorrow at one, how's that sound?"

"But that's the time we're supposed to be at the lake house…" Aimee said.

Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. I like Aims even though I'd only met a couple of times, but she really was dumber than a box of Bludgers.

Amanda wasn't much better.

Not that they would know what that meant even if they were witches.

Because they probably wouldn't.

"That's what she's say, Aimee, we won't be able to see it until we get to the lake house to help her get ready for the wedding." Rose said. "Rox and Lils are the only people who have seen it. Not even Aunt Ang, her mum, has seen it."

I nodded smugly and said, "Yup. I'm special!"

"Yeah. Like, 'stop-eating-the-paste' special." Rose said. I reached across the table and her over the head. "Ah! My hair! That took me like fifteen minutes, Lily!" she joked.

"Oh, suck it up…" I muttered, mock-harshly.

She scoffed playfully and looked up at the Mae the waitress as she came back up to our table.

Foodless.

Why?

_I was starving!_

"Ummm…." I began to say something really mean, but at a pointed look from Rose, I changed my mind. "Mind telling us where our food is?"

She looked at Rox and said, "Sorry, _ladies_, but the cook says he's going to give you something else and it may take awhile. Says your welcome to dance, and he'll find you personally when he's done cooking. That okay?" she asked, but walked away before we could answer.

"She's just jealous of our super mega foxy awesome hot looks." Rox said, much to everyone's amusement. We all burst out laughing.

_A/N: Hey, this is my first fic on this site, so I hope you like and will leave me some reviews! _

_I want any constructive criticism, love notes (not for me, for the story!), Beta requests (I know I need one), and even flames. They all make me happy and they inspire me to write more and better._

_If you want to, you can request a song for me to do on another story or another chapter is this story, and I'll get back to you about whether or not I know it! _

_Thanks so much for reading._

_Review always,_

_~needapenname~ (") _


End file.
